


Skated into my Heart

by Aikyo10



Series: FFXV A Modern World [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Gladio takes Prompto on a date at a ice rink and cuteness ensues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For http://kaciart.tumblr.com/ Birthday :)

“Where are we going?” Prompto asked for the fifth time since Gladio had picked him up from his apartment. “Why are we here?”

 

“You need to work on your patience or that lack of it.” Gladiolus chuckled as he turned into the parking rows of the Arena Center.

 

“Is there a game tonight? I mean, the place looks shutdown.” Prompto gnawed on his lower lip.

 

The blond had been fidgeting since he was picked up from this apartment. Not that fidgeting was new because Gladio noticed the younger man’s anxiety from day one. Being in love with a bundle of anxiety was exhausting, but Prompto had been worth the time and trouble.

 

“No game and yes it is shut down.” Gladio drove up to the front line of car spaces. He parked the car and shut off the engine. “Now can you hold off on any more questions for ten minutes?”

 

“Hn.” Prompto drummed on the coat he had on his lap. “You know how hard that is!”

 

“Yup.” Gladio laughed as he opened his side of the car door and climbed out. He grabbed his own coat from the back seat and shut the door.

 

He met Prompto on the sidewalk in front of the car and took his hand. Prompto looked around despite it being dead in the night and no one was around, his boyfriend still worried about who would see them. Gladio hoped in the future Prompto could leave behind the fear and be who he was in public with more comfort.

 

They walked to one of the side doors of the building. Gladio knocked hard a few times before there was a click from the other side.

 

“Gladio.” An older man with a rough voice met them on the other side.

 

“We won’t be long, Phineas.” He bowed his head and pulled Prompto along by his hand. “Hour max. Thanks again.”

 

“Ya, ya. Don’t be breaking anything.” Phineas waved his wrinkled hand.

 

“Follow me.” Gladio grinned as he saw Prompto’s confused face.

 

When he led Prompto down to the skating rink was the moment the man he loved began to catch on to what he had planned.

 

“No. Way! This entire thing all to ourselves?” Prompto laughed and yelled out to hear his voice echo in the empty expanse.

 

“There are skates for us there.” Gladio pointed to the abandoned pairs by the door to the rink. They sat and put on their skates with Prompto yelling out every few seconds ‘hello’ or ‘this is great’.

 

Gladio stepped out onto the ice and pushed forward with his right foot. Nearly five years since he had been ice skating and yet, it did not feel that long. He tucked his hands into his coat pockets and waited for Prompto to join him on the ice.

 

He pivoted his hips and turned. Prompto was skating forward looking at the thousands of empty seats around them.

 

“Dude.” Prompto laughed. “How did you do this?”

 

“Been doing what I’ve been doing, for as long as I have been doing, well, you get to know people, kid.” Gladio crossed one leg in front of the other and spun around.

 

“You’re pretty good.” Prompto had a beaming smile on his face. “You played hockey?”

 

“Nope. My sister loved to do this when she was a kid. I had to learn real quick so I could help her learn. Fell on my ass more times than I could count.” Gladio skated a elongated figure eight around Prompto. “How about you? How did you learn?”

 

“Eh, not as exciting as teaching a sister.” The thin man shrugged as he took out his phone. “Basically, I saw a group of kids doing it one time and thought it looked fun. I picked it up pretty quick.”

 

Gladio did not bother posing for Prompto’s pictures. He skated and smiled when he knew Prompto was aiming for him. He knew Prompto would photograph him even if he had bed hair or a black eye.

 

“How about I take a picture of you.” He put out his hand. “Give it here.”

 

“What? Of me? Why? No.” Prompto shook his head. He pulled the phone into his chest. “I’m good.”

 

“Because I love you.” Gladio skated up to Prompto and wrapped his arms around him. “It’d be nice to have a picture of us.”

 

“You have one on your phone already.” Prompto pouted from behind the screen of his phone. He was embarrassed any time Gladio said he loved him in public.

 

“That one is almost a year old.” He pulled out his phone and showed Prompto the lock screen. “See.”

 

“You still have that one!” His boyfriend balked. “Tell me you don’t show that to anyone! I look ridiculous!”

 

“You do not!” Gladio laughed. “You look happy.”

 

“I was snorting in laughter. Snorting, Gladdy! Not cute! That isn’t cute!” Prompto’s face flushed bright red.

 

Gladio could see all the freckles on Prompto’s cheeks far more when the man was flushed and excited. He knew intimately how flushed Prompto had to be for Gladio to see the ones across the front of his chest.

 

The blond moaned, “Oh my god, you have shown that to people.”

 

“Bet your ass I have.” He winked and put his arm up to keep Prompto from grabbing it. “You want it off? Then let me take a picture of you now.”

 

“That’s low even for you, big guy!” Prompto made a hop for the phone.

 

Gladio snorted. “You’re the low one right now.”

 

“Not funny you - Ah!” Prompto slipped and began flailing his arms outward to regain his balance.

 

He shot a hand out for Prompto to use as an anchor. He pulled the man forward and spun him before his back hit his chest. He pressed a kiss against Prompto’s cheek the same moment Prompto let out a surprised yelp. Gladio took that moment to hold out his phone and snap a picture of them.

 

“Let me see that.” Prompto made a grab for the phone once more.

 

“No way.” Gladio pushed away from Prompto laughing.

 

“Glad!” Prompto chased after him.

 

He skated backwards shooting as many pictures as he could as his boyfriend attempted to catch him. He laughed the entire time it took Prompto to make the final push and grab onto him. They spun in a tight circle from Prompto’s momentum. Freckled cheeks flushed, a large toothy smile on his face and eyes alive with happiness - Gladiolus was in love.

 

“Prompto.” He pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Yeah?” Prompto curled his fists into the front of Gladio’s jacket.

 

Gladio brushed a finger down Prompto’s cheek, “Marry me.”

 

“What?” Prompto’s jaw dropped. “Marry you? I, but, we, you, your dad.”

 

“Yes, move in with me and marry me and my dad is cool with it. We talked.” Gladio stopped their slow circling and nudged his chin to the left. “Look up there.”

 

Prompto did not see the shadowy figures near the top of the first flight of stairs until Gladio pointed at them. “Right there.”

 

“Ahh.” Prompto sputtered.

 

Gladio’s father, his sister, Noctis, and Ignis - who was holding a video camera - and even Phineas were all waving at him and Prompto.

 

“I, dah.” Prompto was still sputtering his brain seemed to be stuck.

 

“It’s been two years, my little chocobo.” He hugged Prompto tight. “About time you moved in and made an honest man out of me.”

 

“You’re asking me to marry you?! Now!” He was now forming full sentences which was a good sign.

 

“Do I need to get on my knee? I’ll get on my knee if you want.” He offered and began to sink down onto one knee.

 

“No! Don’t!” Prompto yelled and pulled him back up.

 

“No?” Gladio smirked. “You turning me down?”  


“What! No, not no to that, no to the other thing! Oh my god, you know what I mean!” Prompto arched back and put his hands on his face and screamed, “Yes! I mean yes!”

 

Gladio laughed and wrapped his arms around Prompto and spun him around in a circle. There was a faint round of applauses from the other side of the rink.

 

“I love you, Prompto.” He knew he had the biggest smile on his face. He set Prompto back down on the ice.

 

“For a big tough looking guy, you have a big tender heart, you know that?” Prompto hugged him tightly. “I love you too.”

 

“Make sure to take good care of that heart of mine. It’s in your hands.” He put a hand on Prompto’s cheek and pulled him forward for a kiss. As they kissed, there was another round of applauses but it did not deter him from extending the kiss out a little longer than needed. He had just gotten engaged.


	2. Why I am here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months into the future.  
> Prompto is late coming home from work and Gladio grows concern.  
> Anxiety and Fluff
> 
> This series will be snap shots of the couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this series was for Kaciart.  
> An amazing talented individual who works hard!

Gladio pressed the front of his badge to the reader on the door frame. There was a click and he opened the door and closed it behind him. His fiancee had a new job in the middle of the city for his photography job. This was the same job that would be sending them across the damn world over the next several years.

 

He was proud of Prompto. The younger man did not have a lot of confidence in most of his abilities and yet, when this company had seen his work and offered him a job, he took it without a second thought. Gladiolus had been worried for his man under this new job for one reason. 

 

Prompto had anxiety. The anxiety could lead to panic attacks in Prompto’s case.

 

When his fiancee hadn’t returned home from work, at first, Gladio hadn’t worried. He had a lot of planning to do for their wedding. Prompto was in middle of a high-class job and the planning had been left to Gladio. He knew shit about planning a wedding, but he had a little sister and a friend with OCD who were helping him out. Then, the hour turned into three and Prompto wasn’t answering his cell phone.

 

He mounted his motorcycle and headed straight for the office. Prompto was working twenty minutes away in a building twenty stories tall. The traffic of the city was still a pain even at this time of night. He parked his bike and now he was here. The building was haunted house quiet. The rattling in the vents from the central air was the loudest sound in the dark hallways. 

 

“Prom?” He called out as he entered Prompto’s office.

 

“Gladio?” The blond hair man’s voice came from the corner.

 

“Aw shit.” Gladio sighed and walked over to his man. 

 

He looked small as he was curled in on himself and looking over his arms which were crossed on top of his knees. He knelt down on one knee across from Prompto. The man’s eyes were red and swollen from crying and fresh red marks on his arms. 

 

“You have your medicine?” Gladio wanted to touch him but knew not to rush into Prompto’s space. 

 

“Yeah. Um. I just took it awhile ago.” Prompto chewed on his lower lip before banging the back of his head against the wall. “Thought I was fine but, then. Goddammit. Why am I like this?”

 

“You can’t wait to take it, Prom, even if you’re in middle of working.” Gladio crawled forward to sit next to his man. “Your doctor told you the medicine will take even longer to help if you wait too long.”

 

“I know. I know.” Prompto bent his head forward and tugged at his hair. There was a choked sob followed by a frustrated scream into his knees. Once the scream halted then the sniffling began and then came the mumbling. “Nothing went wrong. It was a good day. There was no reason. I just. It just. Happened.”

 

Gladio had a hunch about what happened after the anxiety hit. He had seen Prompto do it in the past when they first met. The man despised letting people know he had anxiety issues. It made him feel weak and he would attempt to push through it until it was too late. The anxiety led to panic; and the panic led to the scratching, the crying, the paranoia and the cold sweating. 

 

They had gotten him on a medicine which helped the day to day anxiety to where he could function and do what he loved, but there were times it still wasn’t enough. Then, there were the backup medicines, but Prompto wasn’t good at gauging when he needed them, yet. It was a process they would have to deal with their whole lives. 

 

Gladio put his arm around Prompto and pulled him into a hug. “This ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Prompto turned and gripped Gladio’s shirt in his hands. “This is a lot better.”

 

“You could have called me.” Gladio rubbed a hand up and down Prompto’s side. He could feel the dampness on Prompto’s shirt. 

 

“You can’t swoop in and save me all the time, big guy.” Prompto’s wet laugh was muffled in Gladio’s shoulder. 

 

“Says who? It’s what I’m here for.” Gladio grinned. “What good is it to have a husband if you won’t take advantage of me?”

 

“I don’t think muscles can help me with this. I’m not worth the bother.” Prompto muttered in his self deprecating fashion. “And we aren’t married yet.”

 

“Formality. And I don’t need a lot of muscles to be there for you.” He kissed the top of Prompto’s head. “You just gotta let me be there for you. Text me next time. You know I’m not working right now so, I can be here right away. You don’t have to do this by yourself.”

 

“I shouldn’t be this way. Nothing went wrong.” Prompto turned away and got to his feet. He took a few unsteady steps forward towards his desk. “I’m sick of being this way.”

 

Gladio rose to his feet and took slow steps forward. “Prom. You did nothing wrong. The doctor said it could happen for a lot of reasons. Stress is a big one and you’re on a big project. Stress is going to happen.”

 

“Stop. Ok. I’m a grown man and I can’t get through one day without feeling like this.” Prompto fell into his chair and rolled to his computer. He moved the mouse and the multiple screens illuminated. “Now I’m also behind on work.”

 

Prompto moved the mouse across the screen with an open email and clicked. Gladio took in the cluttered desk top and knew it had been a busy day for Prom if his work area was this trashed. He had seen Prompto’s work spaces before and this was far worse than normal. Prompto’s hands flew across the keyboard as he finished the email.

 

“And you’re going to have to wear long sleeves tomorrow even if it’s hot as balls outside.” Gladio sat on the edge of the desk. 

 

“Shit.” Prompto looked at his arms and several small red lines of dried blood on them. He clicked on another screen and brought up a file of pictures. He then turned to his bag and pulled out a wet wipe to clean up the scratches. “Damn it.”

 

“Prom. Let’s go home. You’re already behind, right?” He looked at the pictures on Prompto’s other screen and they were amazing. He kept his opinion to himself though because now wasn’t the time to wax poetic over Prompto’s work. 

 

“How is going home going to make me not behind?” The freckled face scrunched into a snarl.

 

“You took the red bottle or green bottle?” Gladio raised an eyebrow. 

 

Prompto was smart, very smart, but his attention to his medicines was shit and Gladio had taken to put colored dots on the lids so Prompto could grab the bottle and know what it was without getting confused by the names. Red dot bottle was for severe attacks and green was for low-level attacks. The red dot bottle worked great, but there were greater side effects. Hostility was a low chance effect but it happened at times.

 

“Red.” Prompto glanced at his bag. “Why?”

 

“Prom. I’m starving. I know you don’t realize it, but it’s nearly ten in the evening. Take a break and if you want to come back after we eat, I’ll bring you back. Promise.” Gladio had a feeling his fiancee hadn’t eaten much today.

 

“I can’t drive.” Prompto spoke while still facing the computers. His voice was smaller than it had been a few moments ago. “I don’t think I could handle the tunnel home.”

 

“I have my bike.” Gladio put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “When you’re ready, we’ll head down.”

 

“I’m good. I mean, yeah, let’s go.” His fingers moved across the keyboard and the computer screen powered down. Prompto cast a look over his shoulder. A small smile curled at the corners of his lips. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Gladio pushed away from the desk. “Grab your purse and let’s go find some place to eat.”

 

“It’s not a purse!” Prompto slung the bag over his head. “I hate it when you say it’s a purse.”

 

“Why?” Gladio put an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “You want a purse, you can have a purse. You wanted to wear skirts that one week, right? Did I give you shit for that?”

 

“You teased me a bit, yeah.” Prompto’s face flushed and the freckles across his cheeks popped out. 

 

“I don’t think me tossing you down on the kitchen table is considered teasing.” He hummed in the lowest octave he could use. 

 

“Can we not talk about that at my work?” Prompto grumbled.

 

“No one is around to hear us.” He pointed out with a wave of his hand to the dark rooms. “Unless the security in the place not only records video but audio.”

 

“You never know.” Prompto pressed into Gladio’s side. “Everyone wants to steal my boyfriend away already. Better not give them any more ideas.”

 

“Fiancee.” Gladio corrected him with a squeeze to his shoulder.

 

“Right. Sorry. And, oh my god, I forgot we were supposed to do invitations tonight!” Prompto stopped walking as the realization hit him. “I am so sorry!”

 

“It’s not a big deal.” Gladio shrugged. 

 

“No. It is. Why aren’t you mad? I would be mad. Hell, I am mad at myself!” Prompto pulled away.

 

“Get back here.” He grabbed Prompto’s hand. “I said it was fine. I already called Ignis and me and Iris will go to his place tomorrow and finish getting them put together.”

 

“It’s not fine. You always say it’s fine, but it’s not fine!” Prompto screamed. 

 

Gladio put a hand on his hip. “Show up for the wedding and I’ll forgive you.” 

 

“That isn’t funny.” Prompto narrowed his eyes.

 

“Prom.” He placed his hands on the side of his fiancee’s face. “Big breath. No need to undo all the work you put in to calm yourself down.”

 

“Gladio.” Prompto searched his face. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, little bird.” He kissed Prompto despite the security cameras. 

 

Prompto relaxed into the kiss. Gladio smiled as they parted and took his fiancee back down to the street where he had left his bike. The motorcycle had been paid off years ago and Gladio was sad he would have to put his beast into storage while they were traveling this next year. 

 

“Where are the helmets?” Prompto swung his leg over the back seat.

 

“I left them at home. Figured there wouldn’t be much traffic.” Gladio ignored the unhappy expression on Prompto’s face. He sat on his bike and pulled out his keys. 

 

“You should have brought the helmets.” Prompto’s hands slide around to clasp on Gladio’s stomach. “You promised me you would wear your helmet.”

 

“I promised you I would try and wear the helmet more often.” He chuckled as he turned the key and the bike roared to life. 

 

“I can’t marry you if you’re dead!” Prompto raised his voice over the engine noise.

 

“Then I promise not to die!” Gladio responded.

 

Prompto’s strong fist punched his stomach. He laughed as he drove them towards home. They were quiet as he drove. Prompto’s head tucked between Gladiolus’ shoulder blades. He would have to keep a closer eye on Prompto. His husband-to-be was strong willed and capable and, at times, easily overwhelmed. Gladio wanted to give him the support to be stronger and succeed further despite his mental issues. 

 

He would give Prompto a family, a home and protect him. Prompto, in return, gave Gladio his loyalty, happiness, and love.

  
  
  



End file.
